Darkness Among Us
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: McKenna Paige is a successful Auror on the 1920's. Her job leads her to America to a mission that will prove she's as agile as men In her journey she reencounters and old classmate. Memories are bound to surface and darkness is tend to be released. Secrets can't stay too often as secrets. One way or another, the darkness is bound to appear
1. Prologue

**_ENGLAND, NOVEMBER, 1908_**

The cold, chilling air plays around the nature as children play under their parents care.

A woman with sharp, hawk eyes surveyed every children with cold calculating eyes

A small petite girl sat alone under the steps of a house in front of her garden, a few steps away the children.

Today was her birthday and no one knew.

Her eyes traveled down to the green floor. A small smile gracing her lips as she notices a flower blooming from the ground.

Away and alone from the others, _just like her._

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice made her freeze and the flower stop blooming. A shadow passed next to her making her gulp

The girl's fearful eyes slowly flickered up to the woman calling herself her mother.

The woman's eyes flashed dangerously at the girl as she looked behind her shoulder making sure no one noticed anything.

"I'm sorry..." the girl whispered as the soon-to-be beautiful plant withered. The woman knelt in front of her as her dress gave her the capability to and cupped the girl's cheeks

"You know you shouldn't have. Is dangerous..." she whispered slowly, her eyes softening

The girl's tearful eyes glanced down to the floor, noticing a withered, darkened dead flower just like her soul

"I know..."


	2. Hogwarts

_**KING CROSS STATION, SEPTEMBER, 1911**_

McKenna Paige quietly followed her mother through the loud, chattery platform _9 3/4._

Her mother looked down at her quiet daughter and gave her a crushing bone hug

"I'll miss you, sweetheart. Be yourself" She whispered on the small brunette girl's ear

McKenna or simply known as Kenna by her family giggled softly as the breath on her mother's words made her hair tickle her ear

"Of course Mother" she said smiling. She fixed her hat on her head and nodded curly at her grabbing the end of her dress walking to the train

~8~

Kenna's smile turned shy as she walked past older students. She breathed a sigh once she found an empty compartment.

She couldn't wait to be finally at Hogwarts

~8~

"Paige, McKenna!"

Kenna's heart pounded loudly on her ears as she slowly made her way through the eleven years

She caught the eye of the professor calling her name and for some odd reason the blue serene color of his eyes transmitted her peace

She sat down on the stroll and waited patiently for the hat being placed upon her head

Her fingers twitched anxiously as she heard the _Sorting Hat_ mumbling on her head her relevant qualities to place her on a house

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

The girl sighed closing her eyes in relief as she heard her house applauding for her.

The professor lifted the hat from her head and waited patiently for the quiet girl making her way to her house table before calling another student

~8~

 _ **FEBRUARY, 1913**_

"Kenna!"

A third year girl looked up from the parchment she was doing her essay at to see a fellow Ravenclaw calling for her at the entry of Ravenclaw's common room. Kenna folded her parchment and tucked it on her robes along her quill following said girl

"What is it?" She asked quietly. The blonde Ravenclaw's eyes were wide in shock

"No time. You have to see this!" She said grabbing the girl's hand not noticing her flinching but the both witches went to the Great Hall where Kenna's eyes focused on her Transfiguration professor.

Kenna's eyes traveled to the figure next to him and Headmaster Dippet. A tall, reddish brown haired Hufflepuff student (by the color on his robes) stood with his head hang low.

Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and as well the boy's house, Hufflepuffs surrounded the Great Hall murmuring in shock as to what was the meaning of this

The boy lifted his head up slightly, his blue eyes scanning the Great Hall for a second before glancing at the Slytherins next to Kenna.

Kenna wide eyed in shock recognized the sixth year Hufflepuff tutoring her the year prior on Care of Magical Creatures

Newt Scamander

The third year Ravenclaw followed his gaze and furrowed her eyebrows once her gaze fell on a sixth year Slytherin girl, Leta Lestrange

Kenna shook her head and focused on her headmaster. She gasped along the entire school except Leta and the Slytherins hearing his words

"Mr Scamander no longer would continue his studies at Hogwarts. Feel free Mr Scamander to say goodbye to your fellow class mates..."


	3. Welcome to New York

**_NEW YORK, 1926_**

Kenna stepped out of the ship she boarded from London. She was appointed by one of her superiors of the Ministry of Magic to help out _MACUSA_ in current investigations involving muggles and muggles' sightings of magic

Now, that wasn't exactly her field but somehow she has to pay her _punishment_ , doesn't she?

Not that she really sees it as a punishment. She had been excited when she was told she was gonna travel to America, though she didn't show it or she wouldn't be send over there. She had even been warned she could be swapped into the investigation of the Magical entity causing havoc destroying buildings and roads on the muggle community. She felt wary about it but if she got to the action, she would be willing to deal with it

Besides, _that_ really was her field

Her fingers itched at her sides in a nervous manner as she walked around the harbor. She held her breath closing her eyes in annoyance as muggles passing by her rudely bumped into her shoulder.

A street lamp flickered its light softly a few feet away from muggles but it turned to normalcy once again as nothing had happened

Kenna continued walking and wasn't sure if she could handle another muggle crashing into her

An annoyed sigh left her lips as her case fell from her hands when a man crashed into her. Her hand on her coat pocket gripped her wand tightly as she counted to ten mentally to calm down

"Are you alright?" A quiet, awkward accented voice asked making her open her eyes finding the accent soothing

In front of her was a man wearing a blue coat, he had reddish brown hair and it took her a few seconds to realize why she felt like she recognized him

He too, squinted his eyes once he took the sight of the woman in front of him. His eyes widened in familiarity but neither of them couldn't remember the name of the other

He felt an extra weight on his hands and frowned looking down seeing he had an extra suitcase. He looked up at the woman and gently raised it to her

"I believe this belongs to you" he said quietly. Kenna's eyes lowered down to the suitcase and with slight trembling hands gripped the handler of her case lowering it down to her side

"Thank you" Kenna said lowering her gaze taking a deep breath before looking up "Have a nice day..." she said before walking past him and away, pausing for a second as she suddenly remembered where he knew him from

Hogwarts

~8~

Making her way to _MACUSA's_ headquarters, Kenna couldn't help but stop and observe with terrified wide eyes the destruction of some constructions along the way. She had left her suitcase on the motel room she was staying right before leaving the station on a hurry and hadn't enjoyed the view until now...

And it wasn't as pretty as she thought it would be.

A destroyed home caught her eye and she slowly made her way to it, a chilling feeling on her gut was telling her there was something _off_

Kenna shoved her hand to her coat pocket and gripped her wand tightly

"Miss? It's dangerous around this construction" An American voice quipped from behind her.

Kenna turned around exhaling in relief, her grip on her wand relaxing "I'm sorry. I'm just passing through..." Kenna replied quietly

The man furrowed his eyebrows in realization hearing her accent "You're from London, arent you? Ms Paige?" Kenna looked up in recognition. There were only few people who would know who she was "I'm Percival Graves. I was informed by the Ministry of London you'll be arriving today"

Kenna nodded slowly "Oh, yes. I was told _MACUSA_ is in need of more aurors?" She asked glancing up at the destroyed building behind her "I can tell why..." she murmured quietly.

Graves looked down at the witch as soon as she fell quiet. There was something _odd_ about her and that intrigued him "Shall we?" He asked gesturing forward.

Kenna looked at Graves slight startled for being snapped from her thoughts and nodded curly walking forward

They both entered through the destroyed door and Kenna glanced around narrowing her eyes at the obvious muggle

"It's everywhere this thing! It's out of control!" The muggle was wide eyed, gesturing wildly around

"Got anything?" Graves asked a fellow auror.

"Dark wind, blah blah" The Auror gestured lazily

Kenna clicked her tongue shaking her head as she walked forward, some of her magic stirring up inside her at the sight when there was the sound of cracking. Cracks appeared on what was left of the wall and she backed away ignoring the pleasant feeling she was getting of the display of magic. She gasped seeing the infamous magical entity destroying the street and hurting muggles vehicles.

Graves felt satisfaction seeing the entity causing havoc and glanced down from where it came from, his eyes catching the forgein witch looking as if in a daze. He smirked however in realization seeing the witch's blue orbs flashed briefly.

Kenna shook her head frowning and quickly walked out of the destroyed property seeing the trace of the havoc magic just created

"That's why muggles fear magic..." she murmured to herself seeing the scattered people running around scared


	4. MACUSA

**_N/A_**

 ** _A thanks to_** **_LaughUrHeartOut for pointing our my mistake on writing 'Darknes' in the title instead of 'Darkness' how it should be. Thank you friend :)_**

After encountering the identity causing havoc, Kenna and Graves headed to Woolworth building, Kenna following Graves around due to him being the one knowing New York.

Graves looked over his shoulder at Kenna as she looked at the door. The words plastered on the door had rearranged magically giving her the impression this was a _superficial_ muggle place.

Graves turned the knob twice and then opened the door allowing Kenna walking first. The woman witnessing with a grin how the entire structure changed from a muggle construction to a magical sight.

The place was crowded from witches and wizards going from there and there, elves working as usual.

Graves again took the lead and they reached an elevator, all the time Kenna admiring the giant clock she assumed how Americans measured their exposure to muggles.

An Elf greeted Graves as he indicated where to go. "Major Investigation Department"

The Elf obediently complied and the Aurors were lead down to their destination

~8~

"McKenna Paige. The Minister of London has spoken so highly of you" Madam President, Seraphina Picquery commented once Kenna introduced herself

"Sorry for the late arrival" Kenna told her politely, rubbing her arm, slightly awkwardly "I got... distracted"

"Ms. Paige has witnessed with her own eyes the destruction of this..." Graves trailed off

"Beast" An auror quipped looking at the moving newspaper.

Graves clenched his fist lightly and nodded "Yes. A beast"

"So I guess I have no choice but to let our guest to enter our investigation" The president said looking over at the quiet witch "I've been told of the successful rate of crime you've stopped since you entered the Auror training program on England"

Kenna shifted uncomfortably for having the attention and gave a sheepish shrug while rubbing her arm self-conscious.

"It came to me as a surprise as well..." Kenna said quietly.

Unlike her, most of her fellow Auror trainees were _Gryffindors_ and were skeptical a _Ravenclaw_ like herself was going to be able to keep up mush less catch her first criminal without their help

To say they were impressed wasn't as shocking as she felt by her own success after all she could do.

"I was informed as well about your investigation about Grindelwald" Madam president added.

Graves looked up at the witch curiously and with a glint of something Kenna couldn't quit decipher

"Well," Kenna chuckled nervously "I wouldn't say a lot about that but ..."

"Do you think, Ms Paige this could be related to Grindelwald's work on Europe?" The president interrupted her

Kenna looked surprised, "I wouldn't be sure..."

"I was there..." Graves interrupted this time, smirking slightly as Kenna gritted her teeth, seething silently for the interruptions. "This is a beast" A lamp flickered slightly from next to Graves and he glanced at it smirking slightly for a second before composing himself "No human could do what this thing is capable of, Madam President" he added quietly

Kenna couldn't be more agree as she nodded slowly her head. She was getting an idea of what could it be, but she wasn't sure 100% about it for saying it out loud

And it didn't involve Grindelwald _at all_

"Whatever it is, one thing is clear" Madam president began sharply "It must be stopped" Kenna looked up "It's terrorizing No-Majs and when No-Majs are afraid, they attack. This could mean exposure, it could mean war"

The sudden silence was interrupted by footsteps behind them and Kenna couldn't help but feel grateful with whoever interrupted them

The topic was getting _darker_ for her taste.

Kenna turned around and her eyes widened recognizing the wizard from the ship.

Newt gave kenna a sheepish smile, now that he confirmed she was a witch. He was sure he recognized her from somewhere when he crashed against her, but he still couldnt remember exactly from where and when, it was making him feel slightly frustrated

Kenna sighed sympathetically at the American witch escorting the wizard when she was silenced by the president for whatever she was there for. She too was once on the same position years prior with the minister and her trainer when she first started her career and that wasn't pretty

The woman quickly nodded dismissed once she knew she wouldn't be listened to and walked away with the wizard out of the their sights

"I'm gonna go..." Kenna spoke rubbing her arm awkwardly while she pointed behind her, breaking the silence

"Ms Paige hasn't had the opportunity on getting to know New York and I'm sure that's what she fancies to do" the Auror said recognizing the urgency on the socially awkward looking witch

Kenna nodded eagerly her head, grateful for the man's easily form of speech to save her from having to speak herself.

Since little she had developed a form of speech issue after the incident with her father for fear of lashing out. She had to speak in quiet and small phrases as to communicate better, which if not, she could get desperate and angry for her lack of speech.

And _bad_ things tend to happen once she got angry.

Madam President surveyed the foreign witch and nodded her head slowly "Is alright. You can be dismissed" she allowed. Kenna sighed a little nodding her head curtly, turning around "Ms Paige. While you are sightseeing the city, please take a look around the chaos and see what you can find out"

Kenna nodded her head and glanced over her shoulder one more time before walking away


	5. A friendly face

Kenna breathed heavily in relief as she finally was out of Woolworth building. She hated how she had suddenly turned _claustrophobic_ in that moment. Sometimes fear made her do reckless things. She noticed the briefly flickering of lights as she walked through American folk, head down as she cursed under breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat as fear began to fill her

It was then when a body crashed against her, a pair of arms steading her "Are you alright?"

Kenna took a deep, calming breath when she heard the accent, welcoming the familiarity among the foreign ground. "I'm alright. Thank you"

Newt smiled slightly as he sensed Kenna relaxing, avoiding eye contact with her, slowly retracting his hands, practically restraining his hearing to hear her answer. "Good"

Tina looked at Kenna in recognition, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she looked between Kenna and Newt as she realized their accents were similar. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I'm from London" Kenna nodded slightly, "I was sent here for work"

"You're an Auror" Newt realized, eyes squinting slightly as he tried to remember her

"Guilty as charged" Kenna chuckled softly.

"Ravenclaw" Newt blurted suddently, startling Kenna and Tina. Tina frowned in confusion as Kenna lowered her eyes with a small smile "I now remember you"

"I know" Kenna told him, "You were Hufflepuff"

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Tina asked as the three began walking again.

"Hogwarts" Newt answered, "We were at school around the same time"

"He was in third year when I was a first" Kenna added.

Tina looked surprised, "What a small word, then"

Newt and Kenna agreed, falling into a comfortable silence. It was a that moment when Kenna realized something; she no longer felt overwhelmed nor anxious. She felt relaxed.

Suddenly, the three heard a humming sound in the air as sometning flew off past them, following it with their gaze in confusion.

Only Newt seemed to have an idea what was it as he turned away, pursing his lips over a concerned expresion, walking toward a commotion further ahead.

Tina began following him, starting to question him about it leaving Kenna alone, looking up toward the creature she seemed to recognize but couldn't quit place.

Newt realized she had been left behind, walking toward her, lightly tugging the back of her coat, awkwardly. Kenna flinched, turning to face him. Newt didn't comment on the action, dropping his hand and backing away, not looking at her but over her shoulder, "Come on" He said quietly, smiling slightly

Kenna released a breath she didn't know she was holding, nodding.

They walked forward, rounding the corner comming across several muggles shouting in panic as the building across them was crumbling down, more muggles making their way out of their apartments before the building could collapse.

The three wizards exchanged a look, walking between the exclaiming muggles. Newt sneakily hexed a muggle to keep up their secret so magic world wouldn't be exposed

Kenna didn't know why she let herself being dragged between the loud, upset muggles as she wasn't someone to be on large crowd of people for long periods of times, standing by Tina's side however as she figured she would be calm next to a familiar face. Her eyebrows furrowed once she lost of certain Hufflepuff, looking around

"Where's he?" Kenna wondered out loud.

Tina upon hearing her voice, widened her eyes and looked around spotting the wizard sliding through the crowd and to the building. Tina sighed angrily, starting to follow but stopped once she sensed no one behind her, looking behind her to see Kenna staring up to the sky.

Kenna was looking up at a Billywig with a smile now she recognized the creature.

Tina returned and grabbed the woman's hand frowning when she flinched startled "Come on. Don't get distracted" She told Kenna brushing the thought away "He left over there" she pointed behind her and Kenna nodded. The both of them sliding through the muggles murmuring about a gas explosion to the tenant building leaving Kenna amused by the situation

Kenna looked around once they climbed the stairs. Her ears catching the sound of bricks moving around and she clicked her tongue lightly hearing the familiar sound of when something was being fixed. The walls from her childhood home often met that sound when she was little. She shook her head getting rid of the initial thought before she got deep. There wasn't time to drown in the past.

They both entered just in time to see Newt closing up his suitcase.

Tina looked at him in slight fear "Was it open?"

One look at Newt's face and Kenna had her answer even before he answered. "Just a smidge"

Kenna shook her head, looking around. Her gaze falling on an unconscious man on the corner. She tilted her head tuning the other wizards out and walked to him kneeling in front of him as he whimpered and groaned. She noticed a bite on his neck, grimacing at it

"Hey, sir. Are you alright?" Kenna asked him softly. She easily recognized him as a muggle, sighing in sympathy, while rubbing her forehead "You have a muggle witnessing magic?" She questioned over her shoulder stopping Newt and Tina's discussion about his creatures.

Newt looked surprised hearing her speaking louder. He hadn't heard her raise her voice so much before and her voice wasn't too loud to say she yell in the first place but that was saying something.

"Are you alright, Mr...?" Kenna turned to the muggle.

The muggle blinked gulping in fear but relaxed seeing the calm and kind face of the woman in front of him

"Kowalski, Jacob Kowalski" the muggle replied panting slightly.

Kenna gave a small smile in greeting, breathing a sigh "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kowalski. But unfortunately, you have to forget this meeting and all things magical" She said apologetically as she pulled her wand from her coat pocket so she could oblivate him when Tina grabbed her hand, stopping her. Kenna flinched at the touch. The lights on the room flickered slightly as the sound of something breaking reached their ears.

Tina retreated her hand, apologetically "Sorry"

Kenna shook her head, taking a deep breath as she gave her a look, "Why are you stopping me?"

Newt looked around, seeing a crack on the floor near Kenna with curious and suspicious eyes.

"You can't obliviate him" Tina told her. "We need him as a witness"

Newt looked away from the damage on the floor at that, scoffing incredulously "I'm so sorry. Weren't you yelling at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place?" He raised his eyebrows "Now you're trying to stop an Auror from doing her job?"

Tina looked at Kenna questionably

Kenna shrugged "It comes with the Auror job, right? And besides I was recruited by _MACUSA_ to work on muggle problems or muggle sightings on magic"

Newt made an unconvinced sound, believing there was more to that but didn't voice it out loud.

Tina looked at her pleadingly

Kenna rolled her shoulders, sighing slightly, shoving her wand in her pocket now that she wasnt going to use it, standing up and backing away, ignoring Newt's curious look, hunching slightly, uncomfortably and looking away from him

Newt looked away, noticing he was making her uncomfortable not wanting to make her feel _upset_. He wasn't up to the situation turning worse than what already was. He looked instead toward Tina as she tried to get the muggle up when one of his creatures leaped forward from behind the muggle, quit angry.

Tina screamed in fear, backing away to the wall.

Newt lowered to the ground quickly shoving his hands forward, catching the creature on his hands before shoving it to his suitcase

Kenna placed a hand on her chest, calming herself down taking some deep breaths "What was that?" She broke the silence, glancing down at Newt

"Nothing to worry about..." Newt replied, closing his suitcase "That is..." he trailed off grimacing, knowing he would receive an earful once they heard his answer "A Murtlap"

Kenna's eyes lit up in recognition and Newt smiled slightly noticing that.

Tina looked up in controlled anger, calm "What else do you have in there?"

Newt just smiled slightly, not answering

Kenna looked at Newt and his suitcase in recognition. Now she remembered _exactly_ who he was.

Newt Scamander.

And he had tutored her on her second and half of her third year on Care of Magical Creatures before he was expulsed. She remembered the excitement of each creature he taught her, the way he explained them had woken up her interest in the class, and once she caught up on her course, she had never denied more advanced creatures to learn from him.

A groan from Mr Kowalski made Kenna look down at him, kneeling in front of him, grimacing at his bleeding neck "He's bleeding" she murmured, shaking her head

Tina gasped, crawling to the muggle's side, trying to lift him up with Kenna's help "He's hurt" she annouced, looking up at Newt "He looks ill"

"He'll be fine, murtlap's bites aren't serious" Newt explained.

Kenna raised a brow incredulously at that hearing the muggle groaning and gagging as he looked like throwing up "Yeah, those aren't serious..." Kenna murmured but as there was a silence, everyone heard her.

Newt looked at her with a grimace "Yeah, I'll admit that's the most severe reaction I've ever seen" Newt said sheepishly, grimacing "but if it was really serious he'd have..." he stopped sighing and biting his lip sheepishly.

Kenna pursed her lips, looking down in amusement, scratching her neck as Tina asked "What?"

"Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus..." Newt said casually bringing Kenna to breathe a chuckle.

They looked over at her incredulously for laughing.

Mr. Kowalski panicked for hearing what could be able to happen to him, grabbing his bum on a panicked state

Newt looked at Kenna frowning but slightly smiling

"I'm sorry" Kenna said apologetically. "It's not a laughing matter. I know..." she replied looking down apologetically at Mr. Kowalski. "So sorry"

Kenna felt sympathetic towards the muggle man and she tuned out Tina as she started talking about _MACUSA's_ laws about not being able to have contact with muggles, fell in love with one or simply greet them while passing by them or marry them, which she highly disapproved off. It was simply ridiculous

Instead of listening, she knelt in front of Mr. Kowalski, smiling lightly to prove she wasn't a threat "It's alright Mr. Kowalski. There isn't a completely 100 % proof flames would come out of your anus..." she reassured the man "It could be something else but not that, I assure you..."

Jacob's eyes widened in fear and shock hearing her and the others speaking about him. It didn't help the calm words sounded creepier than he originally thought

Kenna looked up with a glare at Tina when she rudely asked who would marry Jacob

"That's rude..." Kenna said disapprovingly

"You both coming with me" Tina told Newt kneeling in front of Jacob.

Kenna shook her head standing up "All yours" she said backing away and heading to the door

"Where you going?" Newt asked as she stepped out of the room

Kenna looked back brushing her hair out of her face "Sightseeing" she said, using the Auror's excuse to leave _MACUSA's_ office earlier

Newt smiled seeing through her "All right..." he said as he went to help Tina with Jacob.

Kenna seriously needed to walk away, she was feeling claustrophobic again thanks to Tina. "Yeah..." she said before walking down the stairs quickly.

Newt looked after her knowingly and concerned with his arm around Jacob supporting him as Tina apparatting out of the room


	6. The Truth

Kenna apparatted just outside a park, breathing in the fresh air. She closed her eyes, sensing her magic stirring calmly and peacefully.

She sat down in a bench at a small park, staring at her hands in her lap as a cold breeze blew her hair slightly. For the first time in all day, she could finally stop and think about everything she had come across since she arrived New York. First of all the identity causing havoc and destroying everything in its path.

It brought back memories, memories Kenna had tried for years to forget; But, within a second they returned back.

Her hands shook, her breathing becoming slightly fast as she realized in fear that the shaking had become worst. Worst to the point a black smoke like a cloud started to leave her hands; She took deep breaths, trying to control herself, trying to clear her mind like Professor Dumbledore had once suggested her to do. She didn't want to lose control; she had done quite well since the last time three years back while trying to arrest a dark wizard.

Letting go was the most painful for Kenna than keeping that kind of magic inside her; _magic_ that developed for fear of being discovered as a devil spawn, for being killed by women who thought magic was the devil; magic that she had to repress inside of her when her _muggle father_ had expressed his fear and disgust when she first showed him at five things no other kids could do. Fear for her mother who had hide who she was because of her husband.

Kenna stood, no longer feeling calm and making sure no one was around, she apparatted between some trees, the sound of children laughing made her pause, looking around at the frozen lake she had appeared at. Kids were skating, parents and couples were lovingly spending time and she couldn't help a small smile, remembering her school time with her friends.

She took a seat in another bench, her mind calming and a peaceful blanket covered her for a few minutes as she relaxed

~8~

Her peace was rudely interrupted a few hours later. Everyone ran away in a panic, frowning in confusion as she saw the park was suddenly empty.

She pulled out her wand, walking around the area to find the cause, sighing in frustration when she seemed to find nothing. A rumble through the ice made her look to the bridge, walking closer to it in curiosity.

Two figures under bridge caught her attention, walking to the edge, squinting her eyes

"Newt?" Kenna murmured, blinking in confusion as she recognized his blue coat. Her eyes flickered to his companion, not recognizing him with the helmet. She huffed, looking around and making sure no one was watching before apparatting right in front of them

Jacob let out a small scream seeing the woman appearing from nowhere

Kenna crossed her arms, looking at Newt accusingly "What are you doing out here?" Newt looked down, biting his lip. Kenna took a double look at Jacob, blinking in astonishment "Mr. Kowalski?"

Jacob smiled awkwardly

Kenna turned back to Newt, expectantly.

"I can explain..." Newt began, recognizing whe he was in trouble. He looked down trying to organize a coherent answer when his gaze fell on the woman's trembling hand. He didn't know if he was hallucinating when he noticed the black smoke. He looked up at her calm blue eyes as she waited for an explanation. His eyebrows furrowed in thought

"You know what?" Kenna said sharply, a frown appearing in her face. "There's no need. All I need to know is that you are putting a muggle in danger. A muggle who should have been obliviated a long time ago"

"I apologize, but Jacob has helped me in returning my creatures to my case" Newt replied, surprised at the sharp tone. "No one was hurt, right, Mr. Kowalski?"

Jacob looked between the wizards, gulping nervously "No! Not hurt at all"

Kenna furrowed her brow, eyes going to Newt's case "So did you get them?" Newt hesitated, knowing he had still another more creature to find, "Are they okay?" She asked softly. Newt looked at her surprised, "What? I'm not heartless. I wanna know if they're okay..."

Newt looked down at his case. He needed to check on his Niffler and the Erumpent he had just returned back. He looked back up at her and noticed her gaze was still on his case, biting her lip

"Want to come inside?" Newt asked hesitantly placing down his case and pulling it open.

Kenna's eyes lit up as she looked up at him. The trembling, he noticed decreasing as if it wasn't there at all

"Of course, Mr. Scamander" Kenna said with a smile. Newt looked up noticing she knew his name but didn't comment on it as he indicated Jacob to enter first

Jacob straightened up, fixing his suit giving Kenna a smile as he got inside the case with slight difficulty.

Newt looked up at Kenna "After you. Careful with the stairs" he warned.

Kenna nodded slightly and took a step forward lowering herself down over the stairs and inside the case

~8~

Kenna looked around in awe at each habitat for each creature. She hadn't known the Hufflepuff lover of creatures tutoring about magical creatures would success on what he had planned all this time to come true

She was proud. At least someone succeeded on what he had proposed themselves.

"You did it..." Kenna whispered with a smile.

Newt walking past stopped and peered at her in curiosity and confusion "Excuse me?"

"You always said you would protect these creatures" Kenna explained looking up at a certain creature with a smile, looking around "And look at this"

Newt frowned "How do you know that?"

"I should be surprised you don't remember me. But, I'm actually not" Kenna chuckled. Newt waited patiently. "Care of Magical Creatures never interested me. I always thought it was a waste of time. But, I needed to pass this class. My Head of House was exasperated by me. So, he gave me a tutor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared a lot of classes almost every year, so it became easy to interact with my tutor. A shy Hufflepuff with no friends except for one Slytherin girl and a love for creatures everyone called beasts. He woke up my interest on magical creatures "

Newt looked at her in recognition. He now remembered _exactly_ who she was. He remembered being excited to teach a fellow wizard the importance of magical creatures, and a Ravenclaw no more less. They were smart, and all knowledge they welcomed it.

"McKenna Paige?" Newt realized, the memories related to her surfing up.

Kenna looked at him with a smile "I never liked McKenna. Just Kenna"

Newt smiled.

Their moment was interrupted by sudden breeze of cold air. Kenna froze feeling the magic stirring up inside her as she slowly turned to look a wispy curtain. Inside it, there was snow flowing around

Newt too looked in that direction falling quiet as he turned to face the woman cautiously seeing the dazed look on her eyes

"Kenna?" He called softly. His eyes traveling down to her hands, closing his eyes with a sigh shaking his head

He was right.

He opened his eyes noticing the woman wasn't there anymore. In panic he turned around, seeing a small piece of fabric of her coat disappearing from inside the Obscurus habitat

Newt quickly headed there but stopped just in the door "Kenna. That's dangerous. Stand back, please" he called out to her cautiously seeing the dark cloud around the woman dispersing peacefully. Newt knew it wasn't in her control now, but he knew that if the host was distracted by something they found relaxing, she could be in control. He noticed a couple of times he had that calming effect on her. He hoped it could work "Kenna. You're in control, not the obscurus. Fight it" He said, slowly walking forward, raising his hands slowly, showing he wasn't armed.

Kenna's obscurus magic returned to the obscurial as she stepped away from the empty obscurus without a host.

Newt sighed and softly placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. He had to be careful in his movements as if to not startle her "Its alright..." Newt whispered soothingly pulling her away from the cold habitat.

The Dark, black smoke had already disappeared as they reached Jacob.

Jacob looked at them questionably.

Newt shook his head

"Why do you have an obscurus?" Kenna broke the silence. Newt looked down at her and noticed she was already looking up at him. "Those are dangerous. Did you know there's one in the city?"

Newt sighed nodding a bit "I suspected it" He answered, frowning in realization as he looked at her, "Wait. You were looking for it" He stated, seeing her reaction by being near another obscurus. If she had been looking where it had attacked, that could explain the trembling hands and dark matter coming from her hands

"It's my job" Kenna replied.

"No" Newt shook his head "You're here to help _MACUSA_ on something else, remember? Besides, being near an Obscurus could've been dangerous. You know that right?"

Kenna looked away, "You have one. Do _you_ know that?"

"Without a host is harmless" Newt countered, frowning.

"I just know there's a frightened child over the city who needs help" Kenna replied quietly, looking up. "I want to find him before someone else does and hurts them"

Newt nodded slowly in understanding. He could relate in wanting to help someone else in need.

A knock from the ceiling made them flinch and a lamp near broke, a crack appearing on Newt's table.

Newt looked at Kenna who was rubbing her arm slightly, sheepishly "Sorry"

"It's alright. Someone is outside the case expecting us to come out" Newt explained slowly

Kenna took a deep breath nodding in understanding

Newt climbed first. Followed by Kenna and lastly Jacob.

Kenna's eyes widened noticing they weren't on the cold park anymore.

Newt quickly snatched her hand and squeezed it comfortingly noticing her eyes had turned fearful. He didn't need her releasing the obscurus on a place full of wizards from all the world

This was bad.


	7. You have the Right to remain silent

Kenna hadn't been more terrified by seeing so many eyes on her before. Her sorting on her first day at Hogwarts didn't count as her eyes had been covered by the hat

Her anxious thoughts slowed down to a stop when she felt a hand gripping her's, squeezing gently, looking up at Newt, starting to relax. It's alright, she was fine. She was not about to lose control. She took a deep breath, nodding at him to let him know she was composed.

Newt let go of her hand, leaning down to close his case

"Scamander? Page?" A voice chimed from somewhere in the crowd.

Newt looked up sheepishly. Kenna rubbed her arm awkwardly

"Oh.. Hello, Minister" They greeted curly and awkwardly, nodding their heads toward the minister of Magic

"Theseus Scamander?" A black wizard in the crowd questioned "The war hero?"

The Minister shook his head "No, this is his little brother" he corrected. "And what are you doing in New York?" He questioned.

Kenna stayed quiet as to not attract attention to herself as to what she was doing on a case with a _supposal criminal_

"I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskin, sir" Newt excused himself. Kenna glanced at him in skepticism. She wouldn't believe that and neither the Minister, it seemed

"Right.." The Minister drawled out "What are you really doing here?" He repeated, this time he glanced at Kenna making her wish she could be swallowed by the ground. Newt didn't answer right away so the Minister focused on his Auror "Ms Page? I was hoping you'll be the one outside this case and not inside it..." Kenna smiled uneasily, rubbing her arm uncomfortably "What a disappointment"

Kenna looked down in shame.

Madam Picquery peered up at Jacob, crossing her wrists in front of her questioning the American Witch "Goldstein, Who is this?"

Kenna glanced at Tina as the American witch answered "This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President. He's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures" She said, her voice faltering at the end as the wizards around them started murmuring alarmed about having a muggle and things like ' _Obliviate him'_

"Merlin's beard" Newt looked up, murmured in shock. He glanced at his side.

Kenna had frozen at the sight when she looked up at the ceiling seeing the wizards speaking. Her eyes widening in shock as she covered her mouth.

There was the magical suspended body of a deceased muggle and that's what they looked to be discussing before getting interrupted.

She looked at a familiar marking all over his body and managed to hold back a gasp

"Do you know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr Scamander?" A witch on the crowd asked noticing it got the attention of the Magizoologist as Newt examined the body closer.

A tug on his coat made him look behind him, Kenna was looking at him with a pointed look, he could see her eyes glimmering with tears and again looked up at the body

"No creature did this" Kenna spoke up from behind him when he made no sign of answering. "Don't pretend" she added sharply surprising some people who knew the woman wasn't someone to speak up in crowded places.

Newt looked back at her to see her looking up at the deceased muggle and he slowly nodded in agreement

"You must know what that was. Look at the marks" Newt paused pointing at the body. He glanced at Kenna who didn't react, her hands were clenched on her side and he slowly looked up at the others "That was an Obscurus" he said quietly.

Kenna tensed, her lip trembling as she averted her gaze, falling to Mr Graves who had been staring at her.

Graves as soon as Scamander and Page had noticed the body, he had looked at the witch, having prior noticed her behavior and knowing something odd in her. Her Having known the death of Senator Henry Shaw not being done by a creature set him on edge in excitement. The last reaction he got from her was all he needed to figure her out.

Murmures and hushed whispers broke around the crowd of witches and wizards as soon as Newt announced what had caused the death

"You go too far, Mr Scamander. There's no obscurio in America" Madam President said making Kenna look up

 _If only they knew._

Madam Picquery pursed her lips angrily ordering Newt's case to be confiscated by Mr. Graves. Kenna gasped about to walk forward but a look of the Minister stopped her

She wasn't supposed to aid criminals.

"No! G-Give that b-" Newt began crying out struggling to pull out his want but got drowned up by Picquery ordering the arrest.

Graves easily subdued Newt forcing him, Tina and Jacob to their knees with a restraining spell

Kenna looked up desperate to her Minister. Madam Picquery turned to her glancing at him. The Minister of London just looked away with a sigh.

Picquery nodded her head and Kenna's legs were forced magically to her knees on the ground as she got restrained. Her hands behind her back as chains tied her hands up.

She had to close her eyes and force herself to remember there wasn't any danger and wouldn't get hurt but Newt crying out for his creatures that they weren't dangerous wasn't doing any good.

"Don't hurt those creatures! There is nothing dangerous in there! Nothing!"

"We'll be the judges of that. Take them to the cells" Madam Picquery ordered not even in the slightest affected by Newt's pleading cries.

The four of them got dragged away, Newt all the time crying out for his creatures. Kenna all the time quiet but inside her there was a fight in her for not let her magic got out of control. Tears stained her face as she gazed the floor as an Auror pushed her forward as Newt continued yelling

"Please! Please don't my creatures! They are not dangerous! Please, they are not dangerous!"

~8~

Kenna wondered how long will it take before her control would be broken. She indeed managed to control herself out there when she was being arrested but glancing down at her trembling pale hand, she knew it would be just a matter of time before releasing the darkness inside her

She made her hand a fist, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat in a corner on the cold cell they all were placed.

There were a lot of outcomes for their sentence and for each second passing through the list was getting darker and darker. _MACUSA_ was going to obliviate Jacob, that was for sure.

But for them? What expected them outside this cell?

~8~

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _I dont know you but the scene where Newt cries for his creatires like a worries mother always gets me. It's the most emotional thing I've ever witnessed._**

 ** _#MamaNewt #protectthecreatures_**

 ** _I'd love to hear what you think about this story, wether you like it or not, what fo you think of Kenna. Your reviews make my day and inspires me to continue writting._**

 ** _Thank you!_**


	8. Memories

"I'm very sorry about your creatures, Mr Scamander" Kenna looked up at Tina's voice, pursing her lips in disappointment as she saw the witch in the verge of tears "I truly am"

Her anxious thoughts involved mostly the obscurus, the child who was suffering because of their magical roots, for abuse. For being forced to suppress what made them special, for being _scared_.

She wanted to leave, she wanted to find that child and let them know they weren't alone, that she knew what they felt like, that they needed the right guide to control their magic and protect themselves, but being locked up wasn't possible. She had seen it coming, after all, no one was really safe with an obscurial as an Auror, right?

Tina had just made her arrest quicker as she was bound to snap at one point, she had done well three years without so, it was a matter of time before that force broke havoc through her

"Could someone please tell me what this obscurial-obscurius thing is, please?" Jacob questioned breaking the tense silence

Newt opened his mouth to explain but got silenced when noise over Kenna's corner was made as she slowly shifted from position "It happens when a witch... or wizard suppresses their magic for so long that the magic turns inwards... And basically eats them from the inside out" The others listening without interrupting as she made pauses. Her gaze was on her hands resting in her lap.

Her mind, now that there was a reason to start thinking traveled back to when she first discovered her magic. It was accidental and she was alone when it happened. Her mother had been at the grocery store and her father had been working at the ministry. She had been left alone as she had been sleeping. What harm would there be leaving a five year old girl alone on their home?

 _Apparently much._

As soon as Kenna had woken up, she had been annoyed and scared by not finding her parents. So she did what all kid her age would do. Look for them. It was a chilly morning, she could remember when she came across a woman just like Mary Lou Barebone claiming the unknown should be stopped. She had came across a woman she had seen days earlier with her father. The woman, clearly a witch had just been crossing the street when she was being frowned upon. The witch was accused of being a demon and was chased away. Kenna had whimpered in fear knowing her roots were magical and she was bond to have magic and they'd hate her too and try to kill her. She got scared and that's when a woman from the group had noticed the small five year old crying, immediately figuring out why. Kenna had quickly ran away in tears, triggering for the first time her magical abilities against those muggles haters.

The street had turned chaotic after a couple of minutes and she found herself crouched down crying in fear and pain on a corner of an alleyway. One of the muggles, her face scratched and blood stained had looked into the child's eyes

"You're a monster..." she had whispered before falling unconscious.

Kenna was afraid since then of what she could do. Her magic had lashed out in the most dangerous and violent way triggered by her fear at the moment by trying to protect herself by hurting muggles who wanted to hurt her.

They had been healed and obliviated after the witch they had harassed had called the Ministry. Kenna had saved the woman from an awful burning end and had taken mercy on her noticing it was the first display of magic on the young witch.

Kenna hadn't told anyone what happened and the witch had respected the girl's wishes and didn't mention anything to her parents but some aurors working on the scene, blaming herself for everything saying the little witch was caught up in her mess. The witch protected Kenna from other looking down at her for an act of self defense, she was arrested and Kenna walked free.

Since then, Kenna made sure to not have strong emotions as to not display more magic and hopefully make her parents think she was a squib. Unfortunately, her mother caught up and she was discovered to have magic... That day was something Kenna didn't want to think further. That was the last time she saw her father.

Kenna was snapped from her thoughts by the feeling of eyes on her. She looked up noticing Newt's gaze on her. He had just finishing explaining the age of what an Obscurus could live.

But _now_ , he could tell that was wrong. He had known an obscurus from a long time, since being twelve years old. Kenna was a powerful obscurial if she had managed to survive that long...

"What are you telling me? That senator Shaw was killed by a kid?" Jacob questioned quietly, in disbelief.

Kenna looked up, a dark look passing through her eyes "No, he was killed by a parasite" She corrected darkly "The obscurus is a dark parasite inside a frightened child"

Newt flinched looking down, knowing in that moment what she felt about her magic. There was a tense pause before they heard footsteps making their way to them and the four of them were met with people in white coats entering their cell

Kenna backed away not wanting to be touched, fearing their safety. Newt shook his head slightly at her trying to look reassuring but knew it wouldn't work as soon as he noticed the shaking of her hands before she was roughly pulled out of the corner

"It's aright" Newt quickly called out, looking at Kenna. Kenna looked up. Tina looked at him in curious confusion "We're just being escorted"

Kenna's shaking stopped slightly and Newt felt like he could breath again, giving her a reassuring smile

The three of them were forced to leave the cell, leaving Jacob behind

Newt looked behind his shoulder to Jacob's direction "It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob and I hope you get your bakery"

Kenna looked behind her shoulder and sent him a calm and kind smile.

Jacob waved slightly worrying about his newfound friends, not wanting nothing bad happening to them. He looked down, sighing heavily as his new friends were taken away, rubbing his face solemnly. He didn't want to forget all wonderful magical things he had got to know and much less the wizards he had befriended. He didn't want to forget


	9. The Obscurus

Newt, Tina and Kenna were led through MACUSA's hallways to an interrogation room where Perceval Graves awaited their arrival, eyes flickering to each wizard cautiously and curiously.

Newt was roughly sat on the chair by one of the people clad in white while Kenna and Tina remained standing, each one escorted by a person in white. Kenna fought hard to remain in control ignoring the weight of the shackles tying her hands behind her back.

Graves looked at Newt, barely glancing at Kenna and Tina, pulling out a file in front of Newt, leaning slightly in his chair "You're an interesting man, Mr Scamander"

Tina took a step forward, "Mr Graves..."

Mr Graves didn't look up at her but placed a finger on his lips shaking his head, silencing her. Tina stepped back with a defeated look. Kenna didn't even bother to try to talk knowing she would get the same result.

Besides there was something odd at that moment with Graves... It was like he was secretly excited to have them arrested.

"You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life-" Graves told him

"That was an accident" Newt told him, grimacing in pain and guilt looking behind his shoulder at the other witches.

Kenna's eyes widened slightly for finally learning the reason of his expulsion

"With a beast" Graves finished not feeling pity for bringing up a bad memory from Newt's earlier life "Yet, one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now..." he leaned forward curiously "What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"

Kenna smiled lightly to herself. She had always looked up to her Transfiguration teacher since she first met him when she was a first year at Hogwarts. He always put her at ease, as if he knew there was something different on her but never called her out on it, always being patient and helping her whenever he could. Knowing he supported Newt strongly against his expulsion made him be in her eyes as a wonderful wizard

"I really couldn't say..." Newt murmured, looking down

"So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was ... Was just another accident, is that right?" Graves asked folding his hands on the table

"Why would I do it deliberately?" Newt asked quietly

"To expose wizard kind" Graves answered. Kenna narrowed her eyes "To provoke war between the Magical and non magical world"

"Mass slaughter for the greater good you mean?" Newt quoted quietly

"Yes... Quit" Graves nodded, squinting his eyes.

Kenna shook her head slowly. This was a set up, she realized.

Graves looked up at her once he noticed the gears working on her head

"I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr Graves" Newt said quietly after being unofficially accused being one of his followers

Kenna shivered freezing up, shaking her head slowly in fear as soon as Graves used wandless magic to bring some thing to them "I wonder what can you tell me about this, Mr Scamander"

Kenna whimpered softly pressing herself against the door not wanting her control get over completely as the pure dark matter obscurus encased on a orb was brought forth by Graves' magic.

Newt looked at the encased obscurus and glanced behind his shoulder at Kenna in concern "It's an obscurus. But it's not what you think..." He began explaining to the witches, more to Kenna than Tina as she had asked earlier "so I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. So I wanted to take it home to study it. But it cannot survive outside that. It cannot hurt anyone"

Newt looked between Kenna and Tina pleadingly

"So it's useless without the host" Graves concluded

Kenna pursed her lips incredulously

"Useless? Useless?" Newt asked skeptically noticing in what Graves was focusing on "That is ... a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What else would you use it for?"

Kenna shook her head in agreement. Why would he need an Obscurus with a host if not to cause _havoc_?

"You fool nobody Mr Scamander" Graves told him seriously. "You brought this Obscurus into this city in New York in the hope of causing mass destruction and breaking this national secrecy and revealing the magical world"

"You know that cannot hurt anyone" Newt pointed out, wide eyed "You know that"

"You were found guilty for treason to your fellow wizards and its sentence to death" Graves declared "Ms Goldstein and Page has helped and aided you,.."

"No!" Newt argued "They have nothing to do with this"

Kenna looked down closing her eyes not finding her voice for arguing knowing she was partly guilty

"...They also have the same sentence" Graves added, ignoring Newt. Kenna and Tina ended up with wands pointed at their necks. Tina whimpered, starting to cry whilst Kenna made no sound but panic was shinning in her eyes. Graves sighed as if regretting his words against them "Bring them to the Death Cell. Just do it immediately" Newt exclaimed in denial and Tina cried harder as Graves placed a finger on his mouth "Sh..."

Graves gestured for them to be taken away, though no before flashing Kenna a knowing look, as self-preservation was bound to kick in at the last moment releasing the Obscurus force inside her protecting it's host.

If he couldn't get the Obscurus of that child. He will make it with the woman's.

After all, if she has survived for 26 years, means she's a powerful obscurial.

~8~

The people in white, executioners dragged them to the Death Cell as Tina begged for them to stop as they pushed them in.

Kenna's bottom lip trembled in fear as she took a look at the Death Cell. There was a dark potion pool in the middle of the room. Suspended over the pool was a floating chair where all of them were going to presence their deaths one bye one.

"Don't do this, Bernadette!" Tina pleaded to the black executioner, breathing heavily in panic as she was led in first "Please. Please"

Kenna's heart pounded loudly in fear watching Bernadette using her wand to extract Tina's happy memories and slowly lowering them down to the potion pool. She glanced at her right to see her own and Newt's executioners and two more guarding the door. She turned her sight back to the pool where it was lit up with Tina's happy memories as the executioner levitated Tina to the chair obviously manipulating her. Her happy memories swirling around her as the chair slowly lowered down.

Kenna had started breathing heavily while Newt and his little Bowtruckle, Pickett were forcing his shackles to free him. Movement caught Newt's eye and froze seeing Kenna's body shaking, her eyes turning white. He looked down at Pickett urging at him to hurry, causing the creature to follow Newt's gaze toward the Raven haired woman, widening his eyes in recognition as Newt had one creature in his case like that one, knowing it was dangerous, hurrying with the locks before they were completely in danger.

Before the obscurus was released and broke havoc

"Okay" Newt's blonde executioner spoke smoothly, raising her wand to Newt's head, smirking "Let's get the good stuff out of you"

"No" Kenna snapped.

An invisible force attacked the blonde executioner, violently throwing her against the wall and away from Newt.

Newt gasped lightly pulling his shackles away.

Pickett jumped into Kenna's executioner, biting his arm forcing him to let Kenna go.

Newt focused on Kenna but knew it was too late as soon as the lights started flickering, a man's scream behind him attracted his attention witnessing him being lifted out to the ceiling, shaking as a rag doll

"Kenna! Don't kill him!" Newt yelled in panic.

The Obscurus force threw the executioner to the wall making him fall unconscious

Newt turned around to face Kenna's executioner, seeing him trying to hit the obscurus as the dark matter flew around the room, also trying to throw Pickett away from him. Newt ran to him, grabbing his wand, directing his attack toward the other wizard guarding the door, firing him unconscious.

Pickett was successfully thrown away from the executioner but before he could touch the ground, an invisible force pulled him up and atop Kenna's head. Pickett looked around seeing he was still alive, sighing and deflating his body in relief.

Newt pointed Kenna's executioner's wand at Bernadette but before he could attack, the woman had been lifted to the ceiling by a seemingly invisible force being thrown to the door as a rag doll and watched the Obscurus surround the pool where Tina was nearly being engulfed by the black liquid.

Kenna's dull lifeless eyes met the American witch as she was at the board of dying and blinked, her eyes turning back to normalcy, the dull color disappearing but she looked to be in still a daze.

The Obscurus still traveled around the room as if a caged animal. Newt redirect his attention towards Tina on the chair, who had been snapped from the creepy manipulation of wanting to die peacefully.

"Come on! I'll catch you" Newt called out to her reassuring her to jump.

Tina looked down in fear at the dark black liquid not seeming convinced of being safe. She didn't get a chance of deciding when she was pushed by an invisible force.

Newt's eyes widened in shock by that, about to scold and yell at the obscurus when Tina before she was to touch the liquid of the pool was pulled up and thrown into his arms by what he could tell Kenna's Obscurus

Newt and Tina rolled down on the floor, stopping in time, seeing the Obscurus returning back to Kenna's body, violently knocking her down to the floor

Tina panted heavily in shock for having a near death experience and seeing an obscurus up close for the first time

"Is she.. Is that..." Tina stuttered in shock

Newt stood, making his way to the obscurial witch, "Yes" he answered quietly, pushing her shoulder so she would be face up and not down "Kenna"

A little head peered up from Kenna's pocket and Newt sighed in relief seeing Pickett okay. He looked back toward Kenna, seeing her slowly fluttering her blue eyes open, peering up at him.

Newt smiled in relief

"Is-is she okay?" Kenna asked stuttering.

Newt looked behind his shoulder seeing Tina looking shocked but she seemed fine apart of how hard she gripped her arm.

"Yes" Newt answered, turning to Kenna "Tina's fine"

Kenna's eyes lit up with a small smile "All this time and I didn't know her name..." she murmured softly.

Newt chuckled lightly "You saved her... "

Newt helped Kenna stand up and to her feet.

"I did?" Kenna frowned, giving him a look "Or the Obscurus did?"

Newt shook his head "You. Remember what you yourself know about the Obscurus. The host can control its magic and the Obscurus..."

"But is very difficult and not heard of it..." Kenna replied.

"But you did it" Newt countered "Even though it was for a second"

Kenna turned to face Tina as the woman continued looking cautiously and slight wide eyed at Kenna

Kenna lowered her gaze "Is okay if you fear me" She told her quietly "I do too"

Tina inhaled softly and looked at Newt who was looking at her expecting her reaction, thought there was warning glimmer on his eyes. Tina looked back at Kenna for a few seconds as the woman started rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"You have..." Tina began, raising her hand, slowly pointing at her own forehead.

Kenna looked up frowning lightly, her hand traveling to her head touching some sticky liquid in her forehead before lowering her hand and examining the red sticky substance between her fingers

"Oh..." Kenna said quietly "I'm not surprised actually" She shrugged, looking up "I'm used to it. Comes with the job too"

Tina looked at her sympathetically wondering what had happened in her childhood to make her suppress her magic.

Newt looked down in sadness

Kenna looked around, gasping as she noticed what the obscurus did "Merlin's beard..."

Newt shook his head, grabbed Tina's hand and Kenna's upper arm "It was self-defense. You saved us" He hushed softly, starting to lead them away from the Death Cell. "Now come on"

The three of them were just rounding the corner when alarms started blaring around the building, exchanging a look, starting to run.


End file.
